endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Spellsword
The Spellsword specializes in close quarters burst magical damage. The Spellsword can deal more damage than even Wizards, but only by risking himself on the frontlines. A good build as a spellsword is to focus on Spell Effect and Attack Damage, and have a means of surviving at least one hit by building some Armor and Spell Resist or having a blink or invisibility. To become a Spellsword, you must have Weapon Mastery, Enchanting, or Arcane Arts. Spellswords may begin with Sunder, Imbue, Lifelink, or Vault. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Aether Flurry - Upon use, gain sight of all areas within ( Spell Effect )m of yourself. Then, blink to a location within that area. When you land from blinking, you distribute damage from an attack among all enemies within 15m of you. That distributed attack deals a bonus + [ ( Spell Effect x 2 ) + ( Attack Damage ) ] Magical Damage. And does not count towards your attacks per turn capacity. If there is only one target within the 15m you blink to, your attack becomes a Critical Hit. One use per day. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Blur of Battlemagic - For each meter traveled with Blinking, you gain +1 Magical Damage on Attack until end of turn. Level 1: Seeker Strike - 30 MP - Throw your weapon out up to ( Spell Effect x 0.4 + 2 )m in a direction. If an enemy is hit, they take [ ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) + ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) ] Magical Damage. Then, you may blink to your weapon or have your weapon blink back to you. If Overcast, you gain a bonus attack. Level 1: Keen Blade - Whenever you blink to a location, you gain + [ ( 20 ) - ( Number of Enemies within 15m x 5 ) ] Magical Damage on attack, as long as there is at least one enemy within 15m. Level 3: Spread Doubt - 20 MP - Spread Doubt to all enemies within 15m of a target location within ( Spell Effect x 0.05 + 5 )m. In that area, [ ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) + ( 1d6 ) ] instances of 3 sundered Armor and Spell Resist are distributed randomly among enemies in the area. If Overcast, becomes 5 sundered Armor and Spell Resist instead. Sunder lasts until your next turn. Sunder has halved effect below 0 stats. Level 5: Draw Energy - 50 MP - The Spellsword cuts mana from all units within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m, negatively affecting enemies in the area. For each unit in the area, the Spellsword recovers 20 MP, up to a maximum of 80 recovered. Additionally, enemies in the area have 20 of their MP drained. If Overcast, drains [ ( 20 ) + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) ] MP instead. Level 6: Vesper Blade - Your Critical Hit Bonus Damage is applied to any Magical Damage you deal on attack. Level 8: Back Edge - 80 MP - The Spellsword returns to where he or she was at the beginning of the turn. All units passed through in the return ( in a straight line back to starting location ) count as being attacked by the Spellsword. If Overcast, gain a bonus attack that you can deliver to one of the units you pass through on your way back. Level 10: Arcane Infusion - Whenever you attack a unit, that unit gains 10 Arcane Infusion. Whenever an enemy is dealt damage, if that unit is left with Hit Points less than the number of Arcane Infusion on them, they instantly are dissolved into Mana, then you recover Mana Points equal to the Arcane Infusion they had on them.